Greetings from Oxford Mr.Mulder
by Spookster
Summary: What if Mulder left in England more than a Univers


****

GREETINGS FROM OXFORD, MR MULDER (1/2)

Author: Spookster.

Disclaimer: you know that so I am not going to repeat it.

Spoiler: None, I have taken some literary liberties with the dates in order to make it pausible.

Summary: It seems than Mulder brought more than a Psychology degree at Oxford.

Author's note: As always to the GDT (30 days for Saint Patrick, guys). 

Feedback: Sure. leireg@arrakis.es

Now with the story

GREETINGS FROM OXFORD, MR MULDER.

BY Spookster ([leireg@arrakis.es][1])

It's been a long time since I wrote anything here. My psiquiatrist suggested writing about my past experiences in order to face and cope with them but I was not sure and I left it. This past year had been a very busy one and now that the house is quiet and everybody is sleeping, I have the urge to write about it. I hope it makes sense.

A year and a half ago, I was surprised with Mr. O'Meara's visit. Mr. Thomas O'Meara was my friend Niamh's uncle. It had been a long time since last time I saw him but time surely had treated him well. He was a tall, handsome man, with big blue eyes and a friendly freckled face. He was in his mid-fifties but still capable of attracting women's attention. Fortunately, he was married for many years and was the proud father of 6 children. Niamh used to tell that she would never marry till she found a man like her uncle. She was very fond of him.

Last time we met was in our graduation at Oxford. Nearly all her family was there, contrasting with me being all alone. Mr. O'Meara noticed and I was invited to spend some time in Ireland before coming back home. I had never been in the emerald isle before but Niamh showed me the whole country while being there.

I found a good friend in her after my problems with Phoebe. Niamh had never been in Phoebe's group of friends anyway, being the strong character she was. Her group of friends was more open, all were foreigners, mainly from different European countries and a Yankee like me fit perfectly there. They helped me to forget Phoebe and to really enjoy my stay in there.

We never dated in Oxford even though we spent most of our waking time together, but then she came to the States. I had just graduated in Quantico and was working in the VC section. She was transferred from Dublin to work in a psychiatric hospital in Washington. We held on each other like a lifeguard. She didn't know anybody in the States and I had already won a reputation that reported me any good.

Apart from Scully, Niamh was the only true friend I have ever had. She knew everything about Sam, my dad's addiction to alcohol and the later beatings, everything. She accepted me as I was and never tried to make me change and, at that time, that was more than what I asked for.

I loved her even though I was really not in love with her. I think both of us felt the same: we were not ready to be nothing more than friends but the situation put us together in some way. Our time as a couple was one of the happiest of my life even though now I understand that the intimate moments we spent together were more a search of comfort and shelter than anything else.

When her time for going back home arrived, we said goodbye without regrets. We wouldn't pretend to maintain a long distance relationship that we knew it wouldn't work. We promised to write and keep in contact by phone, which we did the first 6 months. Then, the letters and phone calls got lower till they ceased. I discover the X Files and began working in them. The last time I knew about Niamh was when Phoebe came and "accidentally" told me that Niamh had died in a car accident. I felt devastated; I never had the chance to thank her for her help and to say goodbye. Another failed relation to add to my list, I thought.

All this leads me to Mr. O'Meara again. He came to the FBI building to visit me and for the first time, I felt it was not a friendly one. He was very nervous and without any warning (I wouldn't have been prepared anyway) exposed my the situation: they needed a sample of my bone marrow in order to save a young 8 years old boy from death. They needed me to save Niamh and my son.

THE END OF PART ONE

What do you think?. I want to know it in order to continue or quit it.

Spookster.

   [1]: mailto:leireg@arrakis.es



End file.
